The Scars on Our Hearts
by erziegler00
Summary: The annual Moon Singing Competition is in session. Johnny is assigned to work with Willow, a young female gorilla, who has lived a lifetime of abuse. Putting their pasts behind them, Johnny and Willow fall for each other and develop a budding romance. But when Willow's past comes back to haunt her, and Johnny's big secret is revealed, they are in danger of losing each other forever
1. Chapter 1

**I changed Reese's name to Willow because I decided that I didn't want to use that name because of certain reasons. So, from now on, Reese is Willow.**

"Alright, everybody. Great work! Finish your projects and then go home and get some rest," Buster Moon said to the cast, who were getting ready for the auditions for the annual Moon Singing Competition tomorrow. Since last year was so successful, the theater decided to make this a yearly event, and Buster decided that it would be a great idea if the cast all coached one contestant for the competition. Everyone thought it was a fantastic idea, and we're very excited, but a little hesitant.

"Thank you, Mr. Moon," they all replied.

"Goodnight, everyone," Moon said. They all wished him a good night back.

When Buster left, they all broke into conversation.

"I'm so nervous," Meena said, cleaning the control board, "I've never taught anyone to do anything before, except to teach my little sister to bake cookies."

"Ahh you'll do great, kid," Mike assured her, "If anything, I will probably have the hardest time. I know I've changed a lot, but I'm still no saint," he chuckled.

Johnny grinned at the mouse. It's unbelievable how much he has changed over the past year. Ever since the first live performances, and after the Russian mobster bears got thrown in prison for repeated attempted murder on his part (he still is paying them back the money he owes them), it's like something inside of Mike just snapped. He used to be this arrogant, self-centered little jerk. Everyone hated him, but now, everyone wants to be his friend.

"You guys, stop doubting yourselves!" Rosita scolded them, putting down her broom, " You'll all be amazing coaches. You'll make them into winners in no time."

"Thanks, Rosita," Meena said.

Johnny has always had a soft spot for Rosita. She's kind and caring, and the mother figure that Johnny never had. She loves all the cast like their her own kids, in addition to her 25 piglets, and she has everyone's respect.

"I wonder what the contestants will be like," Ash added, "I hope they won't be totally cringey."

"Ash," Meena said, "You know Mr. Moon won't let anybody in who sings worse than your ex-boyfriend."

Everyone, including Ash, busted out laughing.

"Yah, like, good one, Meena," said Gunter. Meena smiled proudly at herself.

There was a few moments of silence before Rosita spoke up.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Rosita asked, "You've barely said two words all day."

Johnny looked up from re-painting the moon for a moment, then continued.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Johnny replied briskly.

Rosita knew that wasn't it, "Are you still thinking about your dad?"

Johnny gave a pained look. He knew himself that he was a terrible liar, so he might as well confess.

"Yes," he sighed.

 ** _Flashback - 2 weeks ago_**

Johnny arrived at the prison to visit his dad. He went to the receptionist desk and she put them in booth 8. Johnny nodded and headed to the booth, where he sat, waiting patiently for his dad.

About 5 minutes later, Big Daddy came in through the door, being escorted by a security guard. He looked happy to see Johnny, but he couldn't help but notice a sad look on his face, like he had something on his mind that needed to be put into words. Big Daddy sat down on the other side of the booth and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad," Johnny greeted him.

"Hey, son," Big Daddy nodded, "how have you been?"

"Busy," Johnny replied, "I've been working three jobs to get the bail money. It's hard working when you've got school and singing to focus on too, but I can do it."

Big Daddy was silent for a moment. He had a sad and somewhat defeated look on his face. A look that made Johnny nervous.

"Johnny," Big Daddy said gently, "Your uncles and I were talking these past few weeks, and we don't want you to bail us out. We deserve to be here for what we have done. You're young, Johnny. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it all away by getting us off the hook.

Johnny could hardly believe what he was hearing. His dad's sentence was ten years in prison. Ten years without his father! With his mom gone, his dad was all that Johnny had left. He wouldn't be throwing his life away by helping his family! It's crazy that he would even think that! Johnny answered into the phone, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"But, Dad. It's my fault that you're in here in the first place. I need to make it up to you! I know I can get enough money, I promise!"

Johnny saw that Big Daddy started to have tears running down his face. He was silent for a moment, then began talking.

"Son, its not your fault!" Big Daddy said shakily, "We would have gotten caught eventually. It's my fault that I pursued a life of crime in the first place," Big Daddy was now looking directly into his son's eyes, "I forced you into a life you hated, even if I knew that a criminal is not what you are. From the moment you were old enough to talk, you had the kindest, most gentlest soul possible," he began sobbing, "And I tried to blot it out. I thought kindness was weakness, and that I could get rid of it by raising you into a life of cheating, stealing, and deceit. But, you, Johnny, you somehow kept that kind, true heart and let it go unscathed. Despite all of the bad that I put you through, you always held onto the good. And I'm so sorry that I wanted you to be something that you weren't and disowned who you truly are."

Johnny was speechless. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. He wanted so badly to hug his father, but the glass wall kept them apart. So, he pressed his forehead against the glass, and Big Daddy did the same. Then Johnny broke the silence.

"I forgive you, Dad. I've forgiven you for a long time. And if you don't want me to, I won't bail you out, even if I don't think you deserve to be here. I'll start my life. I'll finish school and then pursue a singing career. I promise."

Big Daddy smiled, "Thank you, Johnny," they both sat up and Big Daddy continued, "And you know what? Once we get out of here, I'll get a real job, and we can have a normal life for once."

"That sounds great," Johnny grinned.

"Visiting hours are over," the security guard announced suddenly, "Time to go."

Big Daddy and Johnny pressed their foreheads against the glass again.

"I love you, son," Big Daddy said.

"I love you too," Johnny replied.

Big Daddy was then escorted out of the room and into his cell. Johnny returned to his truck and drove home, thinking the whole time of what just happened.

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Johnny, I don't understand why you're unhappy about this," Rosita said after listening to the whole story, "Your dad apologized, your going to have a normal life when he gets out. What's wrong with that?"

Johnny looked at Rosita and everybody else, who were wondering the same thing, "Because, Rosita. It's ten years! Ten years without him! Ten years alone! I can't bear that! It's too long."

That's when the floodgates opened. He broke into sobs, and cried into Rosita's shoulder, who shushed him and petted the back of his head comfortingly. Everyone was surrounding him and giving him hugs to comfort him.

"Oh, Johnny," Rosita said, "You're not alone. You still have your father and us. We're a family, and families are never alone. And your father loves you and wants what's best for you, we all do. He wants you to have a good life, and not to worry about making it up to him. So, honor your father's wish. Keep your promise to him and wait until his sentence is up so that you can have a fresh start."

Johnny sniffling and smiled at his friends, "You guys are the best." They all pulled into a group hug.

When they broke up, Meena spoke.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's all have a sleepover here at the theater. I'm sure that Mr. Moon is still here, we can ask him. I'm sure he'll let us."

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, and Meena went upstairs to ask Buster.

A couple minutes later, Meena descended down the stairs and announced that Buster said it was ok. Everyone cheered. And at that moment, Johnny felt that he was the luckiest animal in the world.

 **End of the first chapter. So yeah, this was really long, and probably won't be addressed a whole lot in the rest of the story, but I felt like it needed to be in there anyways. So I'll make it work! And don't worry! We'll meet Willow in the next chapter!**

 **RR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah it's been a while. I've been kinda neglecting writing a little, but I haven't forgotten about it! I currently have another story that I'm working on, so I haven't been updating this one. But here's the second chapter!**

Willow wolfed down what everybody would call a pitiful breakfast. A stale bread crust and a wrinkly, old apple she found next to a trash can. She sighed. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was what you got when you lived on the streets, hiding in the shadows, trying to survive.

Willow wiped her mouth and went to search for something to drink. Some fairly clean water would be nice. She clutched the golden locket with her name engraved in it. That locket was the only thing she had from her real parents, who died when she was just a baby. She grew up in the foster system, where life was more horrible than you could ever imagine. Switching from house to house with abusive foster parents, never settling down anywhere. However, in Willow's experience, being in the foster system wasn't nearly as bad as living with her adoptive parents.

When she was 11, a couple adopted her. They seemed nice enough at first, but Willow later realized that the only reason they wanted her, was to have somebody to work for them, and someone to physically and mentally abuse. She remembered whenever she did even the slightest thing wrong, they would take out a long knife and cut her, until she got on her knees and begged for mercy.

It was until she was 14, when Willow realized that she couldn't be kept in that horrible place anymore. So, she ran away as far as she could. Now 16 years old, the female gorilla has lived on the streets of Zoopolis for 2 years, scavenging for food and clothes, and staying hidden. Willow doesn't know if they're even looking for her, but she can't take any risk. She cannot be found.

Willow was deep in her thoughts, until she came across a fountain in front of a large, very fancy house. She ran to it and bent down to drink. Hurrying so that she won't get caught.

She finished her drink and straightened up, looking at her reflection. She winced at the large, hideous scar that ran across her face. She looked at herself more closely. The rest of her body was also covered in large scars. They were partly covered by her fur, but were still noticeable. Those scars were the knife wounds that her adoptive parents gave her. They marked the story of her life: 16 years full of physical and mental abuse from everyone she ever knew. She was ashamed to even look at herself! She was so ugly! Willow quickly turned away, with tears in her eyes. She clutched her locket again, thinking of her birth parents. They were probably to only ones that loved her. She knew they were the only ones who loved her.

Deep in her thoughts, Willow, somehow, remembered the lullaby her mother used to sing to her every night. She sat down at the edge of the fountain, and started to sing it.

 _ **Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,**_

 _ **Smiles await you when you rise.**_

 _ **Sleep,**_

 _ **Pretty baby,**_

 _ **Do not cry,**_

 _ **And I will sing a lullaby.**_

Before she could get to the second verse, Willow felt something very hard hit her side.

"SCRAM!" she turned to see an angry male gazelle dressed in an expensive looking suit, "GET OUTTA HERE, STREET RAT! BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Willow, frightened, turned and ran away as fast as she could.

 **0000000000000000000**

Willow returned home, or, really, the park bench she would sleep on that night. She looked at the spot on her side where the gazelle threw something at her. It would leave a big bruise, but it didn't seem serious. She ripped off a little part of her shirt, soaked it in a puddle, and put it on her side to cool it down.

After about an hour, it was mostly dark. So, Willow decided to go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. She lied down in the park bench, closed her eyes, and hummed her mother's lullaby to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
